


Knowing You

by sleepyfox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox/pseuds/sleepyfox
Summary: Sakura wonders if anyone has ever gotten Kakashi to open up.Repost from ffnet.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007 and decided to move it to here from ffnet. A few minor edits, but otherwise this is the same fic. I know a lot more about his character now than I did then (the series hadn't ended yet, after all) but I kept it anyway. Enjoy.

Kakashi had always been an enigma. It was difficult to tell what the jounin was thinking, although if you got an answer out of him you  _ knew _ it was the truth, because he never lied. His approach to questions was not to tell you the exact answer to your question. Rather, he would say something equally true and related enough to change the subject or provide an answer, just not quite the one you were looking for.

In the past, it had bothered Sakura a great deal that he was so secretive. When she asked, he would give a vague remark or smile beneath his mask and ruffle her hair. She knew it wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, because he did. But as time passed and she grew more familiar with Kakashi, she realized that no one really knew anything about him and it wasn’t because no one bothered to try but because he chose not to tell. It was simply common knowledge that the past wasn’t spoken of. If someone was unaware of it, he was not about to enlighten them because, to him, it didn’t matter. It had nothing to do with trust. It was just Kakashi.

After years of companionship, sometimes broken because of missions, difference in rank, and Sasuke, Sakura found that she knew more about him than she had previously thought. Kakashi had a soft spot for dogs and, surprisingly enough, kittens. He couldn’t keep a plant alive for more than a few days. Not because he didn’t know how but because he forgot he had one. He hated blatant shows of materialism and preferred camping out in the forest. There were no pictures in his apartment aside from the one of team seven. Not because he didn’t want to be reminded of better times but because they stayed with him in his heart and that was better than any photo. He cared more about the safety of his companions than his own. 

Every now and then, Sakura wondered if he would ever come out and let her, or anyone, in. But then he would plop down beside her after a long day of training and rest his head in her lap, hitai-ate in his hand just so she could run her fingers through his hair and it wouldn’t matter, because she realized he already had.


End file.
